


Seriatim - Wheeling and Dealing

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1027]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-05 21:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13396863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony is a wheeling and dealing, but to what purpose?





	Seriatim - Wheeling and Dealing

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/21/2002 for the word [seriatim](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/02/21/seriatim).
> 
> seriatim  
> In a series; one after another.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #570 Deal.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Seriatim - Wheeling and Dealing

“So we have a deal?” Tony murmured to Jimmy quietly in autopsy. He didn’t want Ducky to hear if he came back.

“Of course, Victoria will love it. Thank you.”

“No, thank you.” Tony smiled as he left autopsy to make his next deal. His next stop was Abby’s lab. Jimmy’s contribution would set the stage, if Abby agreed to what he wanted she would take Jimmy’s contribution through the roof. Then if all went well with his final deal, Fornell would make it perfect.

Abby eagerly agreed, especially when she heard what Tony would give her for doing this. Tony smiled and waved, thanking Abby as he rushed off to complete, seriatim, his final deal. Fortunately, Gibbs was in MTAC all day and wouldn’t notice Tony leaving the office to make the final deal with Fornell.

Tony cheered when Fornell accepted his deal and rushed back to the office to see how many cold cases he could close out before they went home. He also fulfilled his part of the bargains, so that when Fornell, Abby, and Jimmy arrived home their reward would be there waiting for them.

For Fornell, he’d ordered a case of Fornell’s favorite whiskey and tickets for him and Emily to a movie of their choice. Abby he’d gotten a gift certificate for her to her favorite BDSM store as well as her favorite gothic store. Jimmy. Jimmy, he may have gone overboard with. He practically bought out Baby’s R Us or at least everything they had available to order online and have delivered same day that would fit Victoria or that she would grow into or toys or food or whatever else they might need for her.

Now, he couldn’t wait for the day to end, so that he could reveal his surprise for Gibbs at their house. Well, he would have to wait. They still had cold cases to solve and Abby, Fornell, and Jimmy would need time to get everything set up. Finally, Gibbs walked out of MTAC and Tony shot off a text to the three conspirators.

Tony waited for Gibbs to leave NCIS, catching a ride with him. By the time they arrived at their house, Tony had received the all clear sign. Gibbs opened the door and stared in absolute shock.

“How did you do this?” Gibbs turned to Tony absolutely flabbergasted.

“Secret, “ Tony drawled, “but I did have help.”

Gibbs stared mesmerized at the beautiful pictures of Shannon and Kelly hanging tastefully in the living room that hadn’t been there before. That wasn’t all though, Tony led Gibbs down to the basement which had been filled with all sorts of trinkets for a boat or anything else Gibbs might want to build down there. Finally, Tony led Gibbs upstairs which had been furnished with pictures of the two of them everywhere.

“Thank you.” Gibbs breathed.

“I love you.” Tony smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it. 
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;)
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback here if you think something could be improved(either in the prompt process or the story itself).


End file.
